Sleeping Beauty
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All your life, you never met anyone outside the forest until two mystery men appear in your life on your sixteenth birthday, and both of them sweep you off your feet. It's not until after you tell your uncles about them that they forbid you from ever seeing them again.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a loving king and queen that just had a beautiful daughter. The whole kingdom gathered around to celibrate and meet the heir to the throne. At the celibration, two worthy young princes were presented to the baby as future husband options.

Later on, it was time to recieve magical gifts, so the faries, Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino came in and smiled at the small baby sleeping peacfully. "Understand, my king," Antonio stated after the three bowed respectfully to the royal couple. "Though we wish we could give more, we can only give the child one gift. No more, no less." The three then turned to the princess in the cradle. "Little princess," Antonio cooed. "My gift will be the gift of beauty." The baby giggled as the green sparks sprinkled off the wand and on her little form. "One gift, beauty rare. (h/c) glow within her hair. Lips that shame the red red rose. She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes."

"Tiny princess," Feliciano cooed. "My gift will be the gift of song." More giggles erupted as more golden sparks landed on her. "One gift, the gift of song, melody your whole lifelong! The nightingale her troubadour, bringing his sweet serenade to her door."

"Sweet princess," Lovino smiled (enough said). "My gift will be-" He was interupted by an explotion and the baby wailed in fear.

Behind them was a man with short blond mop hair. His eyebrows were thick and bushy over toxic, emrald green eyes. Over his shoulders was a black hooded cloak over a simple, common black outfit. At his side was a lime green rabbit with fethered wings like a bird. (A/N: Yes, everyone can see FMB. Don't judge, it's my fanfic!) "A-Arthur!" several people exclaimed in fear.

His hands raised to remove his hood and everyone gazed at the sorcorer. "My, my, my king, you threw a party? I suppose my invitation got lost in the mail."

He looked around at all the fearful faces and laughed at the single pissed off face of the fairy that was held back by his wings at the hand of none other than Antonio. "What do you want, you bastard?!" Lovino hissed.

"What do I-?" Arthur asked, taking offence before laughing. "I see you are giving the child gifts. Am I not permited to do the same?" After looking around, he bestowed a "gift" of his own on the young princess. "This princess will indeed grow in grace and beauty, be loved by all who simply know her...but," he stopped before swirling his hand around a ball at the end of a long staff he hid in his cloak. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle on a spinning wheel, and die."

"No!" the queen refused to accept the fate of her daughter as she reached for the baby and held her close. Arthur laughed minisingly as he and his flying green rabbit were gone in a puff of smoke. The king and queen looked to the faries in desperation. "Please!" the queen begged. "Can you reverce this awful curse?"

"I'm sorry." Antonio stated grifly. "We could only cast one spell each for the child."

The royal couple sobbed before Feliciano looked up. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "Antonio and I already gave our one gift, but Lovino was interupted, remember?"

"So, you can reverce it?" the king asked hopfully.

"Arthur's magic is much too powerful." Antonio countered.

"But he could help!" Feliciano stated, pushing his older brother back to the cradle.

Lovino was nervous to say the least. He didn't have much faith in his magic, much less against a strong sorcorer like Arthur with years more experiance on the craft. With a gulp, and a sigh, he went to the baby none the less and bestowed his gift. "Sweet princess," he started. "If through this wicked witches trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

The king and queen were still weary of their own faith in the faries blessing against the curse, so they comanded all spinning wheels be burned on that very night.

"There has to be more we could do!" Antonio stressed as he walked back and forth in the room.

"Calm down Antonio." Feliciano soothed as he flicked his wand and made three tea cups appear with a full teapot of hot tea. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Like hell a bonfire will stop Arthur!" Lovino grumbled as he took his teacup from his little brother and just set it down untuched.

"Si mi amigo," Antonio continued stressing. "but what will?!"

Feliciano thought for a second. "Maybe if we try reasoning with him-"

"Reason?!" the eldest fairy barked

"With Arthur?!" Lovino chuckled crudly as he chugged his tea.

"All I'm saying is that even Arthur couldn't be all that bad."

"Yes he can!" Antonio dissmissed Feliciano's idea completely.

Lovino clenched his fists. "How much I want to turn that bastard into a frog face! It would at least teach him to not mess with the prince's best friend!"

"You know we can't do that Lovi!" Feli reminded. "We could only do good things that make others happy."

"What about me?" he asked. "It would make me bouncing off the walls in fucking joy!"

"But there has to be-" Antonio was lost in deep thought before having a large smile on his face. "There is!" This got the other two excited until he took his wand and with a quick "Follow me!" he shrank himself and flew in a little coco-clock. "I'll turn the little chica into a flower!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "A flower can't prick it's finger!"

"No finger to pric!" Lovino agreed.

"She'll make such a lovely flower!" Feliciano cooed at the thought.

"And, she'll be perfectly safe!"

Suddenly, Lovino's face went grim. "...Until Arthur has hell freeze over..."

"Si!" Antonio nodded until it struck him. "...Dios mio..." he hung his head. "He'd be expecting us to do something like that."

"What the fuck WON'T that bastard expect?!" Lovino grumbled. "He knows EVERYTHING!"

"Not everything." Feli smiled. "Arthur doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others~! Sometimes, I think he's never really happy~!"

"Of course!" Antonio exclaimed in eurica. "That's the only thing he DOESN'T understand, and WON'T expect!" Suddenly, he started muttering to himself. "We have to plan it out very carefully, go to the old cottage in the woods, the abandon one, of course, the king and queen will object, but when we explain that it's the only way-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?!" Lovino exploded. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

The green eyed fairy smiled. "Three men raising a small child deep in the forest."

The two still didn't quite understand. "...That's very...nice of them..." Feli commented.

"Who are we talking about?" Lovino asked as Antonio signaled for them to turn around to a mirror. As they turned, he waved his wand and all three of their cloths completely changed from fairy cloths to peasent cloths.

Feliciano was overly joyed while Lovino was anything but. "It's us?!" Feli asked as Antonio nodded.

"Y-you mean, WE us?!" Lovi asked as the Spaniard nodded again.

"We'll take care of the bambina?!" Feli asked, overly excited as Lovi eyed his green outfit, waved his wand, and turned it to a more red color.

Lovino was worried about this plan. "We'll have to feed her, and-"

"And wash her, and dress her, and rock her to sleep!" Feliciano finished for his brother. "I'd love it!"

"You really think we even CAN?!" Lovino pressed.

"If humans can do it," Antonio started with his head high, passing the Italians. "so can we."

Lovino shrugged. "Whatever, we'd still have our magic-"

"NONONONONO!" the Spaniard pressed. "NO MAGIC!"

As Antonio took the wands and popped Feliciano's wings away, Lovino backed away. "You mean, live like mortals?!" he asked.

"For sixteen years?!" With a nod from Antonio, Lovino's wings were gone. "We don't know how! We never did ANYTHING without magic before, you bastard!"

The two started circling Feliciano, who stood there in confusion, watching his big brothers go around him. "That's why Arthur would never susspect-"

"But who'll wash?! And who'll-"

"We'll all pitch in!"

"I'll take care of the baby, if that's what you're worrying about!" Feliciano stated.

"Let me have it!" Antonio pressed, unknowingly flying above Lovino before the Italian flicked his wings away as well, and the Spaniard snatched the wand out of his grip. "Now, we must tell the king and queen at once!" he stated, a little too excited as they left

the coco-clock. The Spaniard returned the three to normal size as they hurried to the royal couple.

The king and queen watched with heavy hearts as their only daughter in Feliciano's arms disappeared into the night. Many sad and lonely years passed for the king and queen, but as the day of the princess' sixteenth birthday came near, the kingdom rejoiced at the soon return of their princess. They all knew that as long Arthur's evil laire thundered with his fustration, his curse had not yet been fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stormed around his laire, glaring at all his evil goblins. "This is bloody fantastic!" he scolded as thunder boomed outside. "Sixteen years, and NOT A TRACE of her!" He then looked sceptical. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yeah," one of the goblins nodded. "We all searched everywhere."

"What about the towns?!" Arthur pressed. "The forest? the mountains?"

The goblin had to think, but listed everyehere they looked. "We searched all the mountains, and forests, all the houses, and all the cradles."

"...Cradle?"

"Yeah." he stated, motioning his arms like he was holding a baby. "Every last cradle."

"CRADLE?!" Arthur scolded, then turned to his rabbit. "Why, did you hear that, Flying Mint Bunny?" he asked, stroking the bunny's fur. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." As the goblins nodded, the sorcorer couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. It wasn't long before he was furious. "Fools." he scolded. "Idiots! IMBISSULES!" he zapped his magic at the goblins as they scurried away. "...They're bloody hopless." he sighed in exahstion as he colapsed in his throne. He turned to FMB. "My dear, you are my last hope." he stated. "Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of sixteen with hair of (h/c) glow, and lips red as the rose." the rabbit flew out the window to fulfill her mission. "Go, and do NOT fail me."

For sixteen long years, no one knew where the princess remained hidden, while in a cottage, deep in the forest, the faries carried out their plan. They lived like mortals and raised the princess as their own, giving her the name, _. On her sixteenth birthday, the faries planed something special for her as a surprise.

"How about this one?" Lovino asked.

"She'd look beautiful in that!" Feliciano exclaimed dreamilly.

"Now, we'd just make a few changes here," Antonio planed out. "like, take out the shoulder line,"

"And we'll make it red." Lovi added.

"Oh, no." Antonio shook his head. "We'll keep it green. Now we need-"

"To get her out of the house." Lovi stated. "We can't make this with her in the house, ready to come down stairs at any time, you bastard."

"And what are you three up to?" _ asked.

"Up to?" they all three asked. "Uh-uh-well, we-we-we, you see chica, we-we"

"Need berries." Lovino stated.

"Si!" Antonio exclaimed, snagging a basket. "Berries!"

"Lots of berries!" Feliciano added as they pushed her out the door.

"But I picked berries yesterday!" she stated.

"W-we need more!" Antonio stated.

"Lots more!"

They started to nag her as she just went with it and walked away. "Don't hurry back chica,"

"Don't go too far regazza!"

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Bye bella!"

"Goodbye!" she called back as she walked away.

Lovino thought for a second. "...I wonder if she susspects..."

"Of course not Lovi!" Antonio stated as he reached for the fabric. "Oh, will she be surprised!"

"Just think, bella can have a real birthday, with a real birthday cake!"

"And a dress a princessa can be proud of!"

"I'll get the wands!"

"Si, you-the wands?!" Antonio jumped up, then went stern on egger Lovino. "No magic!"

"But the sixteen years are almost over!" he complained.

"No chances!"

"But, I never baked a FANCY cake!"

"I'll bake the cake fratello~!"

"YOU?!"

"Si. Feli's always wanted to, and this is his last chance. And I'm making the dress!"

"But you can't sew, you bastard! And he can't make anything but pasta! Besides, what the fuck would I do?!"

"You'll be the dumby!" With that, Antonio draped the green fabric over Lovino and started cutting while Feliciano started getting the things for baking.

"Flour, three cups." he recited as he took three different cups and poured the flour in. "One, two, three."

Lovino watched in curiosity as Antonio cut a hole in the fabric. "What the fuck?"

"It has to have a hole in the bottom!" he practically sang. "Where else would chica put her feet?"

The Italian took another look at the fabric. "But, this is green! I wanted it red you bastard!"

"We decided green for the color."

"YOU decided, you bastard!" They continued going back and forth as Antonio simply went on with how he believed to make a dress.

Meanwhile, Feliciano failed on the cake. "Two eggs, folded gently." After some thought, he put the eggs in the batter and folded them in, shocked when he discovered that eggs crack.

"I can't breath you bastard!" Lovino complained as Antonio cut the holes for the arms and head, pulling the fabric down. The male model looked down and scowled. "...It looks awful!"

"That's because it's on you amigo~!" Antonio explained.

"Yeast, one tsp," Feli read out loud. "...tsp?"

"One tea spoon, you bastard!" The cook simply laughed as he held a spoon in his hand, adding in the yeast and other verious ingredients.

Antonio took measurments as he sighed. "Dios MIO, chica's grown!"

Lovino sighed. "Seems like only yesterday we brought her here." he stated dreamilly.

"Just a tiny baby." Feliciano added.

Soon, Antonio noticed something and eyed Lovino. "Amigo, are you crying?" At this, Feli looked over.

"Of course not, you bastard." he stated with another sniffle. "...It's just...after today, she'd be a princess, and we won't have any Regazza _."

"Calm down." Antonio stated, pinning fabric in place before he whiped a tear away. "We all knew this day had to come."

Feli started sulking. "Why'd it have to come so soon?"

"We had Chica _ for sixteen years,"

"Sixteen wonderful years." Lovino added.

Suddenly, they got their wits back. "Come on!" Antonio snapped out of memory lane. "Chica'd be back before we can get started!"

Deep in the woods, _ sang a random song as she wandered around. Not even looking for berries like she told her uncles, just wandering around. Not long at all, all her friends of the forest joined her. Little did she know of the two brothers that rode their horses not far from her.

"So, since father believes one of us could be married as soon as tomorrow...Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped, stopping his horse to look back at his older brother who was back aways.

"...Did you hear that?" he asked. "...such a beautiful voice in mien awesome ears..."

"Don't get any ideas!" the younger brother stated. "We're already betroved, remember?!"

Gilbert never listened as he directed his horse back to the sound of the voice. "...what is that? Come on West, let's find out!"

"Nien!" Ludwig refused. "We came here for brotherly bonding, not to chase an imaginary voice that's most likely just a bird."

"Come on!" he platnum blond complained, tilting his red hat from his white hair. "I just wanna know what the voice is, that's all. I'll still be back home in time to meet the princess, I promise." When the younger brother didn't move, Gilbert sighed. "You go home then. I'm going to check it out!" With that, he pushed his horse to search for the source of the voice.

Ludwig grumbled. "Ug! FINE! I can't trust him alone!" The younger brother hurried to catch up to him.

After much galloping, the horses made a jump. Ludwig mannaged to stay on his horse, but not Gilbert, who landed in a stream. "...Bruder?" the blond stated, tilting his blue hat after it fell in his face. He looked around and saw Gilbert soaking wet.

When the red hat was removed to look at the albino's face, Ludwig found that he was splashed. "Not. A. Word."

Meanwhile, _ sang with her little friends.

"I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each  
Little bird has someone  
To sing to sweet things to  
A gay little love melody?  
I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me?"

She sang as she gazed at the palace beyond the forest and daydreamed of being with other people. "Why do they still treat me like a child?" she asked as she walked away, leaving her friends curious.

"Who?" the owl asked.

Though she was startled by his asking, she answered, "Uncle Antonio, and Feliciano, and Lovino." She sat on the edge of a pond, kicking the water lightly. "They never want me to meet anyone." Looking around, she giggled. "You know something? I fooled them. I HAVE met someone."

"Who?" the owl asked again. Teasingly, _ got up and walked away. "Who? Who?"

"A...prince." she answered. She listened to the birds tweeting questions, she she continued answering. "Well, he's tall, and handsome, and...so romantic..." The birds continued their tweeting as she continued discribing her mystery man. "We'd walk together, and talk together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms...and then...I wake up." All the animals slumped at the let down. "Yes, only in my dreams, but they say if you dream something more than once, it's sure to come true." she explained. "I've seen him so many times..." She continued her little song while the squirle widened his eyes at an odd sight before him. He saw a soaked red cape and a hat to match hanging on a tree. Right next to it was a blue replica of the outfit.

He took an acorn and threw it at the other animals, pointing to the capes and hats. They all widened their eyes as they made up a plan and hurried to the pair of outfits. When they made it to the capes, they heard someone on the other side of the tree. "Did you really have to drag me in the water too?!" asked a deep, angry voice as the two took off their water filled boots.

"You never complained when we were younger."

"When we were five, it was to be expected. Not when we're near twenty!"

"But I'm telling you West, there's something strange going on in this forest. Didn't you hear the voice?!"

"I...heard it...and you're right. But it was too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was just the wind or something. I never heard it make out words."

They were interupted with an alarming tweet. "Gilbird?" at the call, the two rounded the tree and ran after their capes, hats, and boots. "Stop!" they called as they ran.

Meanwhile, the squirle put the blue hat under the red one, and did the same with the capes, putting both on the owl. He pushed he bunnies in one pair of the boots under the owl, and, with the help of the other birds, they made up a man.

_ was startled when the animals moved away, but when she turned, she smiled. "My dream prince!" she exclaimed with a giggle and a bow. "Your highness." She twirled up to the "prince" and smiled. "I know I'm not suposed to talk to strangers, but we've met before." Taking the sleves of the cape in each hand, she began to dance to her own song.

"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream"

Ludwig and Gilbert peeked out from the bush and widened their eyes as _ hummed the tune. "That's the voice!" Gilbert exclaimed in whisper. "The one from earlier!"

"I don't think it's safe for her to be here all alone," Ludwig stated. "Maybe I should...uh...escort her back in town..."

Gilbert looked at his brother and stifled a laugh. "You do that, I'm going to meet that schöne Frauline."

She twirled out from the owl, and the brothers saw their oprotunity and snatched the owl out of the picture.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do," she sang, feeling hands take hers. She didn't feel off until she heard two new male voices.

"You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream"

She looked back and saw two men at either side of her. She tried to get away, but the one with red eyes held her hand. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to fighten you."

"It's not that," _ insisted as she continued trying to get away. "It's just that you're a-a-"

"Strangers?" the larger blond asked as she nodded. "But we've met before."

"We have?" she asked. "When?"

"You said so awesomly yourself," the red eyed man stated. "Once upon a dream." The duo began to sing her song, trying to keep her there.

L: I know you  
I danced with you  
Once upon a night

G: There we were  
Wishing this dance  
Would last forever all time

Seeing no other option, _ danced with the two men alternatingly as they sang.

L: I hope it's true  
This vision is more  
Than what it seems

Both: Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do

We'll dance once again  
The way we did then  
Upon a dream

The three stood in perfect view of the palace as _'s head rolled down to the red eyed man's shoulder while she clutched the other's large arm. "Frau, who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"Ja, what's your name?"

Realization struck her as she ran away. "Oh no! I can't!"

"When will we see you again?" Ludwig asked.

"Never!" she replied.

"Never?" Gilbert asked as the two continued to chase her.

"Maybe some day!" The two alternated questions as she hurriedly answered.

"Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage in the plain!" They staired in wonder at the mystery woman as they dazilly mounted their horses and hurried to tell their father the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the cottage, Feliciano was less than pleased at the unbaked cake disaster. Antonio couldn't see a good side about the dress he made that looked like a complete disaster. Lovino wanted nothing more than to stop fooling themselves. "...What do you think Lovi?" they asked.

"I think I've fucking had ENOUGH OF THIS!" he exploded. "I think we should think of _ and what SHE'D fucking think of this-this- FUCKING MESS!" Ripping the dress off, he stormed up the stairs. "I still think what I fucking thought before, you bastards! I'm going to get those fucking wands and put us all out of this fucking missury!"

Feliciano eyed his failed cake as it melted before looking over to Antonio. "...You know, I think he's right..."

As Lovino got the wands, Antonio and Feliciano locked the doors and windows, pluging up every crack. "Now, Feli, you make the cake,"

"And I'll-"

"Clean the room amigo, and I'll make the dress!"

Lovino was dumbfounded, but sighed. "Come on bucket, mop, broom, tomato bastard says clean up the room." With red sparks, the said objects cleaned up the previous mess.

Antonio took the green fabric and circled it to make the base of the dress.

Feliciano zapped the ingredients with his golden sparks before turning the cook book around. "Just do it the way it says in the book." he stated. "I'll put on the candles~!"

Things were going smoothly until Lovino saw the dress. "Green?! Make it red!"

"Make it green." Antonio stated. They went back and forth until Antonio was shot and his cloths turned red. He shot Lovino and his cloths turned green. It went on like that until a sirtin flying green rabbit saw green and red puffs of smoke come out of a cottage chimney.

Soon, both their blasts hit the dress and both colors were splatered on it. Antonio was furious. "Now look what you've done!"

"Me?! It's your fault, you tomato bastard!"

The sound of soft singing caught Feliciano's ears and he quickly shut them up. "Listen!"

"Regazza _!"

"Quick! Enough of this foolishness!" They hurriedly fixed everything, lighting the rest of the candles, finishing the dishes, and putting a solid color on the dress (green). Lovino saw this and, last minute, changed it to red just before the door opened.

"Uncle Antonio!" _ called. "Lovino! Feliciano!" She never saw the green bunny eye her from around the corner. "...Where is everyone?" She was more than surprised when she saw a fancy four layer cake and a beautiful red dress, seemingly fit for royalty.

"Surprise!" her three uncles called happilly. "Happy Birthday!"

"This is the happiest day of my life!" she exclaimed. "Everything's so winderful! Just wait til you meet them!"

This caught their attention. "...Them?" Feli squeeked.

"...Regazza..."

"C-chica, you talked to strangers?"

She shook her head. "Those men aren't strangers, I met them before."

"You have?"

"Where?"

"Once upon a dream..." she answered dreamilly as she started singing and dancing with Feli lightly in her hands.

"...Bella's in love." he stated.

"Oh fuck..."

"Dios mio."

That caught _'s attention as she turned around. "Why? After all, I am sixteen."

"It's not that chica." Antonio stated.

"You're already betroved." Feli stated.

"...betroved..."

"Since you were born regazza."

"You were supposed to marry either Prince Gilbert, or Prince Ludwig." Feli continued Lovi's statment.

"But-that's impossible!" she countered. "How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be-"

"A princessa." Lovi finished for her.

"And you are bella,"

"Princess _." She was very shocked as Antonio continued the explanation. "And tonight, we are to return you to your father, the king."

"But-but I can't!" she exclaimed. "They're coming here tonight, and I promised to meet with them!"

"I'm sorry chica," Antonio tried to comfernt her, but failed. "You must never see those young men again."

In dispare, she ran to her room in tears. Lovino sighed. "We thought she'd be thrilled."

At the palace, the king was more than axious as the sun started to set. "No sign of her yet."

"'corse not," his good friend stated. "Good half hour 'til sunset." Noticing his fellow king worrying, he smiled. "Come on! Wake up! The girl is as good as here!"

"You've been spending to much time with your son." the king stated, shaking his head. "After sixteen years of worrying-"

"Past!" he exclaimed. "All in the past." Calling his squire, the overly happy king took the wine and poured two goblets. "Tonight we toast to the future! With something I've been saving for sixteen years!" Both kings smiled and made their toast. "Now to the new home!"

"New home?!" the king started to worry again.

"Children need a nest of their own, am I right?!" he exclaimed as he poured the goblets.

"...I supose..."

"Then to the home!" And they made their toast. "The plans!" the happy king called his squire, who happilly obliged. "What do you think? Nothing too complicated. 40 bedrooms, dining hall, quite simple really."

"You mean you're building it already?"

"Building? No. Finished!" he happilly answered. "The love birds could move in tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" the king was overly worried, and mixed in anger. "But, they're not married yet! She hasn't even arrived to chose between your sons!"

"We can take care of that tonight!" the now drunk king stated, pouring another goblet. "To the wedding!"

"Now hold it! I havn't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me!"

"You're getting my Ludwig and Gilbert, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then no time to waist! To the wedding!"

"You have to be reasonable! _ still knows nothing of all this."

"So?"

The king tried to make it sound as pleasent as he could. "It may come a quite a shock."

"Shock?!" the drunk king instantly was offended. "My boys a SHOCK?! What's wrong with my boys?!"

"Nothing." the king tried to calm his friend. "I only ment-"

"Why doesn't your daughter like either of my sons?! I'm not so sure either of my sons like your daughter! I'm not so sure MY grandchildren want YOU to be their grandfather!"

"You unreasonable, old man!"

"Unreasonable?" the drunk king asked, clearly offended as he took a fish and used it as a sword. "On guard!"

"It's on you! This means war!" And just like that, they fought at fish point before they simply burst into laughter at how rediculous they look.

"What's this all about anyway?" the drunk king asked. "The children are bound to fall in love with eachother!

"And as for the grandchildren, I'll get the finest carvers get started on building a cradle of the finest material and design tomorrow!"

"King size of course!"

"Sertinly!" Suddenly, just before they started their toast, they heard something under the table. When they looked, they saw the poor squire boy passed out drunk.

They were snapped out of their confused trance when they heard an announcment. "His Royal Highnesses, Prince's Gilbert and Ludwig!"

"Gilbert!" the drunk king exclaimed. "Ludwig!" and with that, he was gone. "Ludwig! Gilbert!" he called after them. "Hurry boys! Change quickly! You two don't want to meet your future possible bride looking like that!"

"I have met her Vater!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"No, I met her you dumcoff!"

"Oh please! She looked so much more intrested in me!"

"Wait...what?!" the king exclaimed. "When? Where did you meet her?!"

"Once upon a dream!" they both exclaimed simultaniously as they danced around like fools.

"Stop!" the king comanded. "What's all this dream nonsence?"

"It wasn't a dream," Ludwig stated. "We really did meet her."

"Princess _!" the king exclaimed happilly. "We must tell-"

"N-nien! I didn't say it was _." the large blond stated, pushing his father back.

"Y-you said-"

"That I met the girl I was going to marry!" Gilbert explained.

"In your dreams Gil, I saw her first!"

"Yeah right West. If it weren't for mien awesome ears, we never would've met that pesiont girl."

"P-pesiont g-girl?!" the king stuttered. "G-Gilbert," he stated, putting his hands on his sons shoulders. "You're joking." Gilbert shook his head as the king turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig, please. You know I need one of you to marry the princess. You know responcability first right?"

With a sigh, Ludwig shook his head. "I'm sorry, Wir sind beide in der Liebe mit dem gleichen Mädchen. We're both in love with the same girl."

The king felt as though he'd cry. "N-no. You boys can't do this to me. Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? I won't have it!"

"Vater, it's the 14th century now." Gilbert stated. "Keep up with times."

"At this time, I'm still the king!" he shouted as both young men mounted their horses again. "And I comand you boys to come to your sences!"

"And marry the girl I love!"

"I love her more!"

Confused, the king agreed before he realized what just happened. "No! Stop! Gilbert! Ludwig! Come back!"

They raced eachother back in the woods. "I havn't felt this alive since I was young!"

"We still are young West! First one to the cottage gets the girl!"

"Your on bruder!"

"BOYS!" And they were gone in the trees. The king depressingly sat on the steps of the castle. "How will I ever tell him?"


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano led a broken hearted, disgised _ to the castle. They soon made it to a large room. "In here chica." Antonio guided the princess in the room as Lovino shut the door and locked it, and Feliciano shut the drapes. The Spaniard guided _ to a seat in front of a mirror. "One last gift, a child of thee," he recited as the three waved their wands and made a golden tiara materialize. "A symble of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty."

_ sat there expressionless until she colapsed into tears. The three left her to be alone. "It's those boys." Lovi stated.

"What will we do fratelli?" Feli asked.

Meanwhile, as _ sobbed in the room, an odd pair of eyes appeared in the fire place before a green ball of light sined bright and revealed a hall behind the dark fire place. She stopped crying and looked at the light, tempted to follow it. As she stood up to follow it, Antonio heard something in the room. "Oh no...Arthur!" the three hurried in the room they left _ in.

Rushing in, they worriedly followed her, calling her name. "_!" Lovino called. "Don't fucking touch anything!"

At the sound of the familliar voice, she recoiled her hand until a more tempting voice over powered their. "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" the voice comanded and she gave in and colapsed on the ground. The faries gasped in fear as Arthur appeared in front of them. "You simple bloody fools, think you could defeat me?" He gave them a smirk and flicked his cloak back. "Here's your presious princess!" They saw the body on the stone ground in horrer as Arthur laughed and was gone with an explotion.

"_!" They called as they sobbed.

"Dios mio, I'll never forgive myself."

"We're all to blame." Feliciano sobbed.

The king and queen awaited for their daughter to return to them as the now sonless king aprotched the couple. "There's something I must tell you about Gilbert and Ludwig."

"Hu?" he asked. "Gilbert? Ludwig? Oh yes! Where are the boys?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Send for them imediently!"

"But-" he was interupted by the sounding of trumpets and the kings excitment.

"The sun has set!" the announcment stated. "Make ready to welcome your princess!" All the cheering was heard at all corners of the land except a single small tower where _'s lifeless state lay in a royal bed of blue and gold, and Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano stood there, envloped in their faliure to save her life.

They had to get out of the room, so they gazed at all the celibration below them. "Poor king and queen." Feli sobbed.

"Are you kidding?" Lovi asked. "They'll be fucking heart broken when they find out!"

An idea struk Antonio's mind as he wiped his tears. "They're not going to." he stated. "We'll put them all to sleep until _ awakens." And that's what they did.

Casting their sleeping spell on the whole kingdom, Antonio came up to the pair of kings talking about the princes. "I was talking with Gilbert and Ludwig." the king stated. "Seems they fell in love with some pesiont girl." That caught Antonio's attention as he tried to keep him awake long enough to tell him.

"The pesiont girl! Where did they meet her?! Where?!"

"Once upon...a dream." the king yawned.

"Once upon a- _! The princes!" He hurriedly sped to the Italians. "Come on! We need to get back to the cottage!" The three flew as fast as they could over the sleeping kingdom back to the forest.


	5. Prince Gilbert

"Bruder!" Ludwig called. "Where are you?!"

"Winning! That's where!" Gilbert laughed as he galloped to the cottage, leaving his younger brother in the dust.

As Gilbert came up to the cottage, he slowed his pace and dismounted his horse. He knocked on the door eggerly. Hearing a "come in", he opened the door and entered the dark room. Before he could process that something wasn't right, the door slamed shut and he was ambushed by odd goblin things. Arthur smiled as he shined the light in Gilbert's unmistakable red eyes. "This is a pleasent surprise." he sang. "I set my trap for a pesiont, and I catch a prince!" With the wave of his hand, the goblins dragged Gilbert away, having no trouble with his struggling.

Ludwig gallpoed in the forest, clearly lost. "Gilbert!" he called. "Where are you?!" There was no answer as he saw three odd fireflies. He followed them and finally made it to the cottage.

Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino gasped when they saw Gilbert's red hat on the ground where it had fallen. "Gilbert!" Ludwig huffed as he opened the door and walked right in. "There you-oh no..." his icy blue eyes fell on the same hat now in Antonio's hands. The prince looked at the three. "You three look...veagly familliar..."

"Prince Ludwig." they greeted with a bow (much to Lovino's dismay). "We were there when you were betroved to Princess _ sixteen years ago."

"No time to explain." Antonio interupted. "We need to save Prince Gilbert from Arthur."

"Where would he fucking take him?"

After some thought, the Spaniard widened his eyes. "The Forbidden Mountain."

The Italians gasped, leaving the prince confused. "We can't go there!"

"We can, and we must!"

"I'll go." Ludwig offered. "He's mien bruder."

"No!" Antonio stopped him. "The peisont girl you met earlier, she's the princess, and she's under a curse. You need to find her and awaken her with true loves kiss. We'll save Prince Gilbert, and meet you in that room." he stated. The prince simply nodded as he left to mount his horse again.

The three faries shrank themselves and snuck in the dungens to Gilbert's cell. The prince sat on a wooden box chained to the wall and looking unawesome to say the least. Just then, Arthur came in the cell, and the three faries scrambled to hide. "Why so upset Prince Gilbert?" Arthur asked, gaining the albino's attention. "A wonderous future lies before you. You, the destened hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Arthur swirled his ball and in it, was the future. "Behold, the king's castle. Within the top most tower, a princess dreaming of her true love, the Princess _. But by a simple twist of fate, it's the same pesiont maid, that won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is most wonderous and fair. Bright (h/c) glow within her hair, lips that shame the red red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repoise. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a sedpast heart, are but a day. On this day, the gates of our dungon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant rider, stright and tall, to awake his love with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

At this, Gilbert furiously fought his retraints as Arthur laughed. "You wicked, slimy, below unawesome, sick minded beast!" he insulted, but Arthur was unphazed as he took Flying Mint Bunny on his shoulder.

"Come my pet," He smiled at the winged rabbit. "Let's leave our prince with his...happy thoughts." As he shut and locked the door, he smiled. "For the first time in sixteen years, I will sleep well."

As he left, the faries flew in and returned to normal size in the cell. "Shush!" Antonio pressed before Gilbert had the chance to say anything. "No time to explain." With their wands, they unlocked his shackles and the door. As Gilbert started to leave, he was again stopped by Antonio. "Though the road to true love is unbarred, there are still many more dangers." he stated. "You alone will have to face them. Arm yourself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue," With the wave of his wand, there was a large shield on Gilbert's arm. "And this Mighty Sword of Truth." In his other hand, Gilbert held a sword. "These weapons will triamph over evil." he stated.

Silently, the four left the cell after Lovino stated that the coast was cleared. They were caught by Flying Mint Bunny and she flew upstairs, only to bring back all the goblins. Gilbert ran and jumped down the small cliff, finding his horse also in shackles. Some goblins dropped bolders on Gilbert, so Antonio waved his wand and they turned into bubbles. Other goblins shot arrows, and again, Antonio turned them into flowers. Lovino quickly unlocked the horses shackle and imediently, Gilbert mounted the horse and galloped over the bridge. The goblins poured acid over the exit, and Antonio turned it into a rainbow archway.

Having enough of Flying Mint Bunny, Lovino chased the winged rabbit down until she made the mistake to land, and with the wave of his wand, Lovino turned her into a statue. Satisfied, he flew back with the others. Unfortunatly, the place FMB froze was right in front of Arthur's chambers. "Silence!" he comanded. "Flying Mint Bunny! Tell those bloody fools to-" he cut himself off when he noticed his bunny's state. He looked down and saw the prince crossing the bridge.

He watched in fury as he cast the biggest spell he has yet. "Hurry Gilbert!" Antonio pressed.

"A forest of thorn shall leave this toume." Arthur cast. "Fall through the skies on a fog of doom! Go with the curse and serve my well, 'round their castle, cast my spell!" A dark cloud circled around the castle and lightning struck the kingdom grounds. Out of ever blast of lightning, a thorny vine grew from the soil or cobble stone. It was too thick to cross, and Gilbert knew it when his horse backed in fear. Arthur laughed at his struggle. Soon, he cut through the thorns and deeper in the thick mass of points.

Arthur watched furiously as Gilbert made it out the other side. "No! It bloody well can't be!" He transported himself in front of Gilbert. "Now you shall deal with me and all the powers of hell!" he exclaimed as he grew. His skin melted into black and green scales. On his back were huge black bat wings, and talons replaced his hands and feet. On his head were large devil horns. Still, Gilbert valiantly chanrged the dragon before him.

He was knocked off his horse with a blast of green fire, then another blast destroied the bridge. Hideing in the thorns, Gilbert swung his sword at Arthur's snout multiple times until his head was free from the tangled thorns and vines. He blast fire at the forest he created, causing Gilbert to run from the flames. Antonio guided him up the cliff, and he climbed for his life, literally fighting the dragon head on. Arthur made a sinister laugh as he turned the tables and turned them both around where Gilbert was balancing on the edge above the burning green flames.

He couldn't watch anymore as Antonio flew down next to the sword. "Thou Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil DIE good ENDURE!" he cast as Gilbert threw the sword as Arthur. It sank in his scales like butter. Making one last snap with his jaws, he rolled off the cliff and in the fire that died with him. When Gilbert looked, all he saw was the sword wedged in the stone ground in a black hooded cloak wraped around a simple, common black outfit.

Gilbert smirked. "...I'm too awesome to die..." he chuckled as he remounted his horse and followed the faries to the room _ lay asleep, watching all of Arthur's magic die with him.

When he got to the room, he saw the maiden and his brother sitting in a corner, shaking his head. "...It's not me..." he stated. "I couldn't wake her."

Gilbert looked over at the girl and smiled smally. "...But I might..." he stated as he came to the bedside and gently kissed her lips. After they parted, she opened her eyes and smiled. Slowly but surely, the rest of the kingdom reawoken.

"I'm terrably sorry," the king yawned an apology to his friend. "You were saying?"

"Hu?" he asked in question before fully waking up. "Well, this IS the 14th century,"

"You said that a moment ago." he reminded.

"Well, to get on with the point, my sons say that they're going to fight for the hand of a-" He was interupted again as the trumpets sounded. Everyone gazed in wonder and over flowing joy as they saw Gilbert and _ walk down the stairs hand in hand, heads held high.

The king was more than thrilled. "It's _!" he exclaimed.

The other king was baffled. "A-and Gilbert!" The young couple bowed to the pair of kings and queen before _ rushed up and hugged her mother for the first time in her life. "What happened?" the king asked.

"What did I miss?" a voice made the confused king jump out of his skin.

"L-Ludwig?! What's going on?!" The young prince simply gestured to his brother and bride to be. "I-I don't know-" suddenly, he was nose to nose with the princess, and she kissed his cheek, effectivly shutting him up before Gilbert took her hand. "Bu-bu-but-bu-"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his younger son. "Vater, just go with it. Everything worked out." After he turned to the other royal couple, he shrugged and took his son's advice as he watched his eldest son dance the day away with his true love.

Antonio tore himself away from the beautiful dancing in front of him at the sound of little sobs. "Feliciano, what's wrong amigo?"

With a tight throat and wet cheeks, the young Italian answered, "I love happy endings."

Antonio nodded. "I do t-RED?!" After all this time, he noticed the color of the dress _ wore, so he waved his wand and zapped it green. Lovino dreamilly swayed with the music, throwing his head up when he saw the change in color, so he waved his wand and changed it back to red. No one noticed the princess' dress alternating colors as they all sang her dream song.

"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream"

As the last note caried out, Princess _ and Prince Gilbert shared another pasionate kiss coated in green sparks. The dress was green, and it never changed again.


	6. Prince Ludwig

"West!" Gilbert called. "Where are you?!"

"Winning! That's where!" Ludwig laughed as he galloped to the cottage, leaving his older brother in the dust.

As Ludwig came up to the cottage, he slowed his pace and dismounted his horse. He knocked on the door eggerly. Hearing a "come in", he opened the door and entered the dark room. Before he could process that something wasn't right, the door slamed shut and he was ambushed by odd goblin things. Arthur smiled as he shined the light in Ludwig's unmistakable blue eyes. "This is a pleasent surprise." he sang. "I set my trap for a pesiont, and I catch a prince!" With the wave of his hand, the goblins dragged Ludwig away, having no trouble with his struggling.

Gilbert gallpoed in the forest, clearly lost. "West!" he called. "Where are you?!" There was no answer as he saw three odd fireflies. He followed them and finally made it to the cottage.

Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino gasped when they saw Ludwig's blue hat on the ground where it had fallen. "West!" Gilbert huffed as he opened the door and walked right in. "There you-oh no..." his crimson red eyes fell on the same hat now in Antonio's hands. The prince looked at the three. "You three look...veagly familliar..."

"Prince Gilbert." they greeted with a bow (much to Lovino's dismay). "We were there when you were betroved to Princess _ sixteen years ago."

"No time to explain." Antonio interupted. "We need to save Prince Ludwig from Arthur."

"Where would he fucking take him?"

After some thought, the Spaniard widened his eyes. "The Forbidden Mountain."

The Italians gasped, leaving the prince confused. "We can't go there!"

"We can, and we must!"

"I'll go." Gilbert offered. "He's mien bruder."

"No!" Antonio stopped him. "The peisont girl you met earlier, she's the princess, and she's under a curse. You need to find her and awaken her with true loves kiss. We'll save Prince Ludwig, and meet you in that room." he stated. The prince simply nodded as he left to mount his horse again.

The three faries shrank themselves and snuck in the dungens to Ludwig's cell. The prince sat on a wooden box chained to the wall and looking unawesome to say the least. Just then, Arthur came in the cell, and the three faries scrambled to hide. "Why so upset Prince Ludwig?" Arthur asked, gaining the German's attention. "A wonderous future lies before you. You, the destened hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Arthur swirled his ball and in it, was the future. "Behold, the king's castle. Within the top most tower, a princess dreaming of her true love, the Princess _. But by a simple twist of fate, it's the same pesiont maid, that won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is most wonderous and fair. Bright (h/c) glow within her hair, lips that shame the red red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repoise. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a sedpast heart, are but a day. On this day, the gates of our dungon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant rider, stright and tall, to awake his love with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

At this, Ludwig furiously fought his retraints as Arthur laughed. "You wicked, slimy, sick minded beast!" he insulted, but Arthur was unphazed as he took Flying Mint Bunny on his shoulder.

"Come my pet," He smiled at the winged rabbit. "Let's leave our prince with his...happy thoughts." As he shut and locked the door, he smiled. "For the first time in sixteen years, I will sleep well."

As he left, the faries flew in and returned to normal size in the cell. "Shush!" Antonio pressed before Ludwig had the chance to say anything. "No time to explain." With their wands, they unlocked his shackles and the door. As Ludwig started to leave, he was again stopped by Antonio. "Though the road to true love is unbarred, there are still many more dangers." he stated. "You alone will have to face them. Arm yourself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue," With the wave of his wand, there was a large shield on Ludwig's arm. "And this Mighty Sword of Truth." In his other hand, Ludwig held a sword. "These weapons will triamph over evil." he stated.

Silently, the four left the cell after Lovino stated that the coast was cleared. They were caught by Flying Mint Bunny and she flew upstairs, only to bring back all the goblins. Ludwig ran and jumped down the small cliff, finding his horse also in shackles. Some goblins dropped bolders on Ludwig, so Antonio waved his wand and they turned into bubbles. Other goblins shot arrows, and again, Antonio turned them into flowers. Lovino quickly unlocked the horses shackle and imediently, Ludwig mounted the horse and galloped over the bridge. The goblins poured acid over the exit, and Antonio turned it into a rainbow archway.

Having enough of Flying Mint Bunny, Lovino chased the winged rabbit down until she made the mistake to land, and with the wave of his wand, Lovino turned her into a statue. Satisfied, he flew back with the others. Unfortunatly, the place FMB froze was right in front of Arthur's chambers. "Silence!" he comanded. "Flying Mint Bunny! Tell those bloody fools to-" he cut himself off when he noticed his bunny's state. He looked down and saw the prince crossing the bridge.

He watched in fury as he cast the biggest spell he has yet. "Hurry Ludwig!" Antonio pressed.

"A forest of thorn shall leave this toume." Arthur cast. "Fall through the skies on a fog of doom! Go with the curse and serve my well, 'round their castle, cast my spell!" A dark cloud circled around the castle and lightning struck the kingdom grounds. Out of ever blast of lightning, a thorny vine grew from the soil or cobble stone. It was too thick to cross, and Ludwig knew it when his horse backed in fear. Arthur laughed at his struggle. Soon, he cut through the thorns and deeper in the thick mass of points.

Arthur watched furiously as Ludwig made it out the other side. "No! It bloody well can't be!" He transported himself in front of Ludwig. "Now you shall deal with me and all the powers of hell!" he exclaimed as he grew. His skin melted into black and green scales. On his back were huge black bat wings, and talons replaced his hands and feet. On his head were large devil horns. Still, Ludwig valiantly chanrged the dragon before him.

He was knocked off his horse with a blast of green fire, then another blast destroied the bridge. Hideing in the thorns, Ludwig swung his sword at Arthur's snout multiple times until his head was free from the tangled thorns and vines. He blast fire at the forest he created, causing Ludwig to run from the flames. Antonio guided him up the cliff, and he climbed for his life, literally fighting the dragon head on. Arthur made a sinister laugh as he turned the tables and turned them both around where Ludwig was balancing on the edge above the burning green flames.

He couldn't watch anymore as Antonio flew down next to the sword. "Thou Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil DIE good ENDURE!" he cast as Ludwig threw the sword at Arthur. It sank in his scales like butter. Making one last snap with his jaws, he rolled off the cliff and in the fire that died with him. When Ludwig looked, all he saw was the sword wedged in the stone ground in a black hooded cloak wraped around a simple, common black outfit.

Ludwig smiled. "...I'm still alive..." he chuckled as he remounted his horse and followed the faries to the room _ lay asleep, watching all of Arthur's magic die with him.

When he got to the room, he saw the maiden and his brother sitting in a corner, shaking his head. "...It's not me..." he stated. "I couldn't wake her."

Ludwig looked over at the girl and smiled smally. "...But I might..." he stated as he came to the bedside and gently kissed her lips. After they parted, she opened her eyes and smiled. Slowly but surely, the rest of the kingdom reawoken.

"I'm terrably sorry," the king yawned an apology to his friend. "You were saying?"

"Hu?" he asked in question before fully waking up. "Well, this IS the 14th century,"

"You said that a moment ago." he reminded.

"Well, to get on with the point, my sons say that they're going to fight for the hand of a-" He was interupted again as the trumpets sounded. Everyone gazed in wonder and over flowing joy as they saw Ludwig and _ walk down the stairs hand in hand, heads held high.

The king was more than thrilled. "It's _!" he exclaimed.

The other king was baffled. "A-and Ludwig!" The young couple bowed to the pair of kings and queen before _ rushed up and hugged her mother for the first time in her life. "What happened?" the king asked.

"What did I miss?" a voice made the confused king jump out of his skin.

"G-Gilbert?! What's going on?!" The prince simply gestured to his brother and bride to be. "I-I don't know-" suddenly, he was nose to nose with the princess, and she kissed his cheek, effectivly shutting him up before Ludwig took her hand. "Bu-bu-but-bu-"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his older son. "Vater, just go with it. Everything worked out." After he turned to the other royal couple, he shrugged and took his son's advice as he watched his youngest son dance the day away with his true love.

Antonio tore himself away from the beautiful dancing in front of him at the sound of little sobs. "Feliciano, what's wrong amigo?"

With a tight throat and wet cheeks, the young Italian answered, "I love happy endings."

Antonio nodded. "I do t-RED?!" After all this time, he noticed the color of the dress _ wore, so he waved his wand and zapped it green. Lovino dreamilly swayed with the music, throwing his head up when he saw the change in color, so he waved his wand and changed it back to red. No one noticed the princess' dress alternating colors as they all sang her dream song.

"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream"

As the last note caried out, Princess _ and Prince Ludwig shared another pasionate kiss coated in green sparks. The dress was green, and it never changed again.


End file.
